Echo's Lullaby
by jazziecandyswirlypop
Summary: Adam has loved Echo since the moment he saw her. He swears it was magic, despite being a young man of logic and reason. But Echo will only ever know Adam as Mr. Young, and nothing else. Can Adam succeed in finding the complicated scientific formula to Echo's heart? Review please! :)
1. Chapter 1- Magic

**Hey guys, my name is Jasmine! **

**I've read FanFiction for years, but I never bothered to make my own account.**

**I was kind of like a ghost, lingering around the halls, peeking into every room. Ya know? **

**But now I've decided to make my own FanFiction! :D**

**I am OBSESSED with the TV show Mr. Young, and I even have a Youtube Channel which is pretty much filled with a bunch of Mr. Young fan videos that I upload ^_^ My username is "Jazziecandyswirlypop''! Anyways, this is my very first FanFiction, so don't be too harsh! :D Let's get on with it! ALLEZ! **

* * *

When I first met her, it was like magic.

I know scientists are the most disapproving of that term, as science itself defies the presence of wizardry and such curious happenings. The logical hypotheses questions them, the conclusions drawn from a life's dedication of research banishes them.

Why did the apple fall from the tree?

_"Gravity_", Isaac Newton would crow.

No, not a whimsical band of fairies tugging at your legs to keep you from floating away into the atmosphere.

Gravity.

When I first met Echo, it wasn't like that.

Not just the concept of gravity, but the concept of logic. Of knowledge and reason.

As a boy who had completed post secondary education by the age of 14, I ought to be bursting with logic. Gremlins and dwarves and castles in the sky had vanished from my mind the very second science had entered. Science had planted a seed in my mind, a seed that would blossom and grow into something unquantifiable in my life. Knowledge and reason was all I knew.

But when I saw Echo…

Her lustrous chestnut locks, falling in thick curls, brushing her collarbones as she plunged into the classroom. Her eyes, wild and bright, lips parted slightly in a panicked expression.

"I know I'm late!" She hollered frantically, grasping her books firmly in her delicate hands. "But I was on the bus… when a flock of bats, swooped down, and…" she trailed off as realization hit like a train.

"Oh." She broke into a carefree grin. "The teacher's not even here yet."

And she was right. I wasn't there anymore. Physically, yes. I was standing, staring, inching closer without meaning to. An undeniable force was pulling me towards her, only it wasn't applied force, it was stronger, like magnets with opposite charges.

It was like an invisible rope had been fastened to my waist, and she was pulling slowly on it, drawing me to her inch by inch.

It was as if someone had thrown me off an airplane, and I was soaring through the clouds, blinded by the blazing sun.

Almost like someone had replaced my heart with a balloon.

Like I had drunk a fizzy potion that made my head want to burst into confetti, made my hands shake and shiver with excitement.

It was exactly like chemistry.

No, not chemistry.

Magic.

And from that moment on, everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2- Chromosomes

**Hi hi hi, I'm back! **

**This chapter is going to be a short one... I'm trying to brainstorm some ideas :D **

**These few chapters are probably gonna be pretty brief, just some segments that expand on the backstory of Adam and really show you how his thoughts work, you know?** **Enjoy!**

* * *

I know what you're thinking.

You're 14 years old. A kid.

Kids don't fall in love… they're too naïve, too immature to form feelings that deep, that sophisticated.

Their frontal lobes haven't fully developed… any feeling of the romantic genre is purely virtual, instantaneous.

May I argue against that point?

I'll be 15 in March!

On top of that, I'm a teacher. That _does_ give me some leniency. Right?

Doesn't being a 14-year-old _genius _give me make me a special case, an isolated matter?

Age is but a number…is it not?

* * *

When I arrive home today, I have already formed a resolve. No matter what it takes, I'll make that girl mine.

I'll do anything to make her smile, anything to make her give me even the slightest of acknowledgments. I'll be alluring, sensual, and seductive, in a muted, unobvious way.

I've never been good with the opposite gender; the closest I've been to forming any sort of relationship with a female is that one time in first grade.

I was playing on the swings, all harmless and innocent, when out of nowhere; Sara James marched up to me and stole my pet rock. I snatched it back in blind fury and bashed it against her knee, leaving a big purple bruise. In my defence, it didn't even hurt her. I knew because she didn't start bawling until a few moments later, when she actually took a good glance at the abrasion and thought she was turning into Barney the Dinosaur. Kids… they never learn.

But that's not the point.

Echo... Echo… is there an Echo in here? Or is it just…

YOU.

* * *

"You're _late,_ Derby." I mutter at school the next day, shaking my head with a sigh. "_Again."_

"I know I'm late, Adam. But I was on the bus… when a flock of bats… _swooped_ down… and…"

"You know that's the exact excuse Echo used on the first day of school, right?" I pat his shoulder in mock sympathy. "Nice try, though. B minus for pity."

Derby widens his eyes in genuine shock. "B minus?! That's the best mark I've gotten all year!" He punches a fist through the air, clearly triumphant. I chuckle.

"Derby… you've only been in my class for 3 days. Now please, take a seat so I can continue my lesson on-"

Before I can even finish my sentence, a snore echoes through the room like a deafening earthquake.

I don't even have to glance over to know that it's Derby, face down on his desk, drool collecting like a leaky faucet.

Echo raises an eyebrow from across the room and shakes her head in disapproval.

"_I'm_ excited to learn, Mr. Young." Echo pipes up. "Biology is one of my favourite sciences, next to Environmental. The names are so quirky! Like chromosomes and flagellum…"

_ Your chromosomes have combined beautifully, Echo. _

"What was that, Mr. Young?" Echo furrows her brows in confusion.

Woops, did I say that out loud?

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" I fumble with my folders clumsily and grin maniacally. "Shall we get on with the lesson?"


	3. Chapter 3- Realization

**Hey guys! I'm back! Again. Hahahahahahaha. **

**I've been obsessed with writing this lately, and it seems to come so easily... **

**Maybe because I'm not really writing any developed paragraphs so far... woops? :D **

**Anyways, sorry if the story is kinda slow ^.^ I kinda like lengthening things and letting events develop slowly...**

**Cuz my ideas are kinda developing uh... slowly as well ;D LOL **

**So let's get to it! This is also quite a short chapter, once we actually start getting into Adam and Echo's relationship, they'll probably get **

**increasingly longer! Who knows? :) **

**ADAM'S THOUGHTS. ENJOY. **

* * *

Echo.

I've begun to see her in my dreams.

Grazing the corners of my eyes, lingering, beckoning.

Leaving indents in my mind as deep as the ocean.

Her bright mahogany eyes light up my sleep like dancing flames.

She lives behind my eyelids when my mind is unconscious, unwavering.

My soul is forever unquenched with the fury of my love.

And as cheesy as that sounds,

It feels so very true.

Tonight my dream is different.

Echo is absent; this is uncommon for me.

In the misty haze, my father calls out for me, and then vanishes in a puff of ashy smoke. Gone.

* * *

School is uncomfortable. When I point my finger firmly at the board, explaining the stages of mitosis, something strikes me as strange. I haven't thought much of my father. I don't remember what he looks like; mom explained years ago that he passed before I had the chance to keep him in my mind forever. I was two years old when he left; Ivy, my older sister, was four.

Is this a sign? Perhaps my father calling out to me was a sign. Of new beginnings, something meant to impact me, to shock me. Maybe he wants me to do something different for once.

Something… gutsy.

I know I'm being absolutely ridiculous, trying to put apples and oranges together, making sense of something that has no correlation whatsoever. But isn't that what life is? A pile of senseless nonsense?

It may not have been an obvious sign, but could it be that having this dream about someone I never got to know symbolize the fact that I should get to know someone that I have a chance to know? Someone that I have the chance to know, but will possibly not ever get to, if I don't try?

What I'm trying to say is; if I didn't get to meet my father…

Well.

Maybe I should try to meet Echo.

And when I mean meet, I don't mean poultry.

I don't mean see them and know them.

I mean really, really get to know them.

I may know _of_ Echo, but unless I truly try, will I really ever_ know_ Echo?

_No. _

Exactly.

Perhaps I should start.

* * *

**AND... END SCENE. **

**Oh, GAWD. That was painful. Sorry guys, that was really really monotonous. **

**And boring. And slow. And pointless. A thousand apologies my friends!**

**Until next time! Perhaps something will actually OCCUR.**

**Hmm... let's hope. Even _I_ felt bored reading this chapter -_- Wow. **


	4. Chapter 4- Pheromones

**HEY GUYS. **

**I'm baaaaaack!**

**How are y'all doing today? I hope you enjoy this chapter! It'll start to expand on Echo and Adam's relationship, finally :)**

**Yup yup! **

**Just a reminder, this chapter is based on the episode "Mr. Moth". If you have watched that episode, then you probably recognize it :) I gave it a bit of a twist though ;) **

* * *

She sits patiently in her seat.

Smiling.

Eyes wide open, ready to learn.

Fingers grazing the side of her chin subconsciously.

She bites on her bottom lip, concentrating.

I swear I'll melt if she dares move again.

* * *

"…Moths, emit a special chemical called pheromones, to attract a mate." I ramble through the slur of words automatically, focusing my eyes steadily on her face. My classroom's lightbulbs were changed last night, from old-fashioned incadescent to energy-saving flourescent lightbulbs; the unintelligible principal, Mr. Tater, has the intent to save as much cash as we possibly can.

Not that I mind. The tint of lighting shining down on Echo's face is especially flattering today.

"What do Derbies do?" my incorrigible best friend questions, interested in my teachings for once.

"In some species, males often fight for dominance to win over the attraction of a female…" I continue, ignoring his remark.

"Great idea!" Derby exclaims excitedly. He lunges forward in the blink of an eye, a multitude of hues blended into one, racing forward like a comet. The class gasps in confusion.

Before I have time to react or flinch, the human comet crashes, smashing into my chest with unusual mutant-like impact. Something hard meets my back, followed by a cold seep of fluid spreading rapidly through my shirt, soaking it in seconds.

The test tube brimming with moth pheromones. Oh. _Oh._

Great idea, Derby.

Just great.

* * *

She lingers behind as the others file out of the classroom like a herd of livestock, squeezing through the single frame door. Her eyes wander, straying at the strewn supplies littering the floor almost artfully. My crash to the table was quite violent; not on me, fortunately. But as a result, all of the test tubes and files I had lying neatly on the counter were now probably in a deep comma on the floor; if they were animate, that is. Echo purses her lips, pondering a question. As quickly as it comes, she forms an abrupt resolution. She strides towards me vigorously.

"Boys; they're so silly, aren't they?" She gestures dramatically, then her eyes widen. "Not you I mean, you're different. But other boys. They're really immature."

"Is that a good thing?" I laugh softly, scuffing the floor with my shoe. It's dirty. Layered with debris.

"Well…" She shifts a little closer after some degree of hesitation. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Silence.

"Look at this mess!" I say, trying to break the tension building up between us. Does she feel it too, like I do, looming thick in the air? It's almost like an intense friction; it causes my hairs to stand on end. "I hope moth pheromones don't leave a stain…"

She acts as if she notices my stained shirt for the first time. She furrows her eyebrows in sincere concern.

"Me too." She breathes shyly. Grabbing a palm-sized towel from the shelf, she inches closer, tugging on my shirt. With ease, she begins to run the towel around my shirt, tracing patterns, painting flowers with intricate petals. Everything she does is so elegant.

I think I'm starting to get goose bumps.

She dabs tenderly with the towel, attempting to free my shirt of the pheromone juice.

_Is it just me, or is it getting a little too stuffy in here? _

"This is an awesome shirt." She continues timidly, looking up into my eyes with big, innocent eyes. "It really brings out the blue in your eyes."

It really brings out the blue in my eyes? It really brings out the _blue in my eyes_?

"I-I-It does?" I'm shocked. Really truly. I don't know whether or not to be appalled or ecstatic, to be honest. She nods like a bobble head, grinning so sweetly that I can almost taste lollipops.

I let a nervous giggle bubble out awkwardly. Then I spin on my feet and reach down to pick up some fallen textbooks. I am so distracted that I almost don't notice that my hands are shaking thirty twitches a second.

_Science 9_, the textbook reads. How peculiar. Why not _Science 10, _or_ 11?_ Or how about _Science_ 1_23_? Ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…..

When I turn around, Echo's face is a mere 5 centimetres north of mine.

"Did you get a new haircut?" I stare at her lips as they work themselves delicately around the words.

"Well no—"

"It's _super_ cute." And as if it was second nature, she runs her fingers through my hair, brushing my bangs to the side swiftly. All I can feel is the cool touch of her skin, fingernails gently dancing across my forehead; which by now, is probably slathered in sweat.

She trails her hand down my cheek, plopping it lazily on my shoulder. She cocks her head to the side, appearing mesmerized, like she's under some sort of spell. My eyes flicker automatically to where her hand rests. She slides her hand down the length of my arm, capturing my trembling fingers.

She laces her fingers through mine, like a puzzle piece finding its match. Electricity runs through my arm.

We are a closed circuit, energy streaming through.

The perfect fit.

* * *

On the other hand,

_Great idea, Derby._


	5. Chapter 5- Sting

**Wowowow. You guys must be getting tired of me ;)**

**Because here I am again... another day, another update!**

**This chapter is kind of like Adam's realization that Echo... you know.**

**Was under a "spell" the whole time.**

**So their romantic moment was kind of, well, not very real.**

**Dont worry, Adam and Echo moments will be coming soon :D **

* * *

Our romantic moment was a hoax.

And when realization hits, it's almost unbearable.

It was after Echo left the room when I noticed.

I was still in a trance at that point, my hand buzzing with electricity where Echo had once been.

I felt like if I took a glance at it, wiggled my fingers, they would be glowing, radiating.

Not a second went by afterwards that I didn't want to start screaming with joy, to start stomping my feet against the linoleum floors like a ceremonious wombat.

Until I saw the empty test tube, lying isolated in the corner of the room.

And that's when realized.

I was so, so stupid.

Had it not been apparent?

The evidence had been right under my chin.

The evidence that Echo had been so concentrated, so determined on scrubbing away.

The evidence that had literally doused me; soaked me.

Pheromones.

A chemical.

Emitted by moths.

To attract.

A _mate_.

I think I'm going to be sick.

* * *

"Derby, you've got to listen to me. Echo was _flirting_ with me. Big time." I slap my palms against the picnic table for emphasis.

"Adam, I'm apologizing in advance, but honestly, do you really think Echo would go so far as to even _speak _to someone… you know, like you?" Derby comments over a mouthful of slimy ravioli. He wipes his sauce-stained mouth onto his cotton sweater, an imprint of bright red intruding on pure white. He runs his tongue over his lips repeatedly, stretching it as far as humanly possible to reach the tricky corners.

"I wouldn't be talking." I retort, raising an eyebrow at his feral behavior. "Though I guess you're right."

"See? You were hallucinating. Echo doesn't see you as anything other than her geeky science teacher. You were probably in this scenario with that creepy jar of insects in your classroom, and mistakened it as Echo."

"I wasn't hallucinating! It happened, Derby. But that's not the point I'm trying to get at, its—"

"The fact that you were hallucinating? Don't worry, I caught that—"

"It was the pheromones! The moth pheromones that you spilled all over me when you decided it would be a great idea to charge like a bull?" I emphasize the last few syllables and wait for the information to fully sink into Derby's thick head.

Blank stare. And… bingo.

"Ohhh! So what you're implying here is that Echo wanted to keep the test tube of pheromones, but you wouldn't let her, so she pretended to flirt with you to coax you into a wimpy surrender?"

I'm going to slap him.

"Derby…" I let my eyes lock shut in exhaustion. "No."

"Ohhh! So… wait… I'm lost. "Derby pouts, flicking his bottom lip with his pointer finger.

He's hopeless.

"Echo flirted with me, because the moth pheromones were wafting off my shirt after you spilled them on me. Pheromones are emitted to attract a mate, almost like irresistible cologne. When Echo smelled the pheromones on me, I guess she was attracted to me. It was like she was put under a spell or something, you know?"

I flashback to that gauzy stare she gave me when we were in the classroom, as she cocked her head, looking mesmerized. Under a spell. My stomach drops sullenly at the thought. How dim was I to think that Echo would hold my hand out of real feelings? That she would look at me in that way out of romance?

Derby's face is expressionless.

And then, _pop!_

I watch with satisfaction as a light bulb finally flickers in his head.

* * *

**So, Derby knows about the pheromones now...**

**Stay tuned guys!**


	6. Chapter 6- Surrender

**Greetings, my friends! I am back, once again! **

**How have y'all been? Good? Bad? Good? Hopefully good!**

**Here I am, with another chapter... so gobble it up like a turkey! **

**This still takes place in the whole pheromone episode, I really liked the pheromone idea so I wanted to extend it for a few chapters, it's a nice concept and it's one of the first episodes of Mr. Young Season 1, so it fits with where I am with the time segmentaton, you know? Have fun reading, and thank you for supporting this story! I try to make it as good quality as I can! **

**Let's go. **

* * *

Love is tedious.

Love takes time.

Love is never greedy.

Love is kind.

I repeat phrases like this in my head like a broken record as I stare out the window of Ivy's convertible. I rest my temple on the cool glass, and it's almost soothing. The heat of my head intertwines with the sting of its surface, creating a numbing affect. Just what I need to heal the torturous pain that strangles my heart.

I feel like I was given a plate of chocolate cake, only to have it snatched from my grasp within seconds of being handed the fork.

Almost like someone welcomed me to sit, then skidded the chair away at last second, leaving me shell-shocked and lightly bruised, forced to make friends with the rough, stale floor.

Like I got my heart stolen, and then smashed brutally against the wall as if it were worthless.

As if…_ I_ was worthless.

I allow my eyelids to collapse.

I surrender.

* * *

They sit on the counter.

Beckoning.

A clear concoction, ready to be doused.

Tendrils of its addictive scent greet the air.

The pheromones wait impatiently, pouting.

I swear I'll lose it if they dare call my name again.

* * *

I dab it carefully on the hollow of my neck.

Rub circles into my wrists.

Sprinkle a few drops into my tousled hair.

Just a bit.

Not excessive.

The exact amount.

Perfect.

* * *

"Echo, hey." My voice catches on the last syllable. I clear my throat abruptly.

She's in the middle of pulling on her lock violently, the metal clanging obnoxiously against her pale blue locker. I flinch involuntarily as she whips her head around.

"Hey, Adam." Comes her simple reply. I realize how much I love hearing the sound of my name as it rolls delicately off her tongue. It sounds like a glorious melody, sweet and simple; like a cool glass of lemonade on a hot summer day.

I lean to the left, letting my arm rest casually against the locker next to hers. My watch meets the locker door with the same annoying clang. Echo blinks.

"So, how's it going? Anything…" I make a flapping motion with my right hand, trying to disperse the scent of the pheromones in the air. "…new?"

Please…please…please…

And then it happens.

It's subtle, but I catch it, just briefly, one flickering millisecond. I watch as her nostrils flare, ever so slightly, welcoming in the sly waves of fragrance. And just like that, I've captured her. Echo's pupils dilate; a pool of black swallowing hazelnut brown. Her hand slides slowly up the length of her locker, resting a quarter from the top. She tilts her head down, lips curling into a decadent smile.

"Hey… Adam." She repeats her earlier greeting, only it's nothing like it was the first time. This time it's smooth, rich, and dark, like milk chocolate. Frankly, it's a mouth full of pure elegance, with a dash of longing and two teaspoons of utter adoration.

All I can do is gulp.

Echo giggles. "You know what would be amazing?" She questions alluringly.

I shrug uncomfortably, unable to speak.

"I think it'd be absolutely groovy… if you went to the Moon Festival with me this Friday. You know, the one that Ivy's holding… for Dang?" She pauses briefly to consider my reaction. I have no idea what expression is plastered on my face. "It could be like, a date."

Who says "groovy" anymore?

Apparently Echo.

Wait, what did she say?

Oh…

Oh.

_Oh. _


End file.
